


Your songs remind me of swimming...

by PastelGuts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Langst? langst, M/M, Sirens, ao3 has been glitching, fuck you, haha good luck, i dont write i just draw, im trying my best guys, im trying to sound apathetic, just wait im slow, klance but not yet, mermaid au, merperson Lance, merperson au, so ive writin these tags, terrible bad worst fanfic, why does the f you keep getting capitalized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGuts/pseuds/PastelGuts
Summary: Basic Mermaid AU. probably update this summary when im not in a depressive episode(haha the joke is IM ALWAYS IN A DEPRESSIVE EPISODE FUCK YOU)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Emezie Okorafor - Queenfish. Title from Florence and The Machine - Swimming  
> Im bad at writing

Earth may seem too big to some, maybe too small to others. But away from the factories and ruined soil, deep under the oil spills of the humans and garbage, there were others. Many humans had names in there heads of what they thought lived there, what they lived in, but in the end these were just fairy tales because humans could never go deep into the ocean. They couldn’t know, so of course they thought it must be empty. Humans are interesting, aren’t they?

 

19 years before our story began, there was a family. This family lived in the sea. They didn’t think much of it. They lived comfortably in the twilight zone as a loving and accepting family on the outskirts of King Alfors kingdom, Altea.

The youngest daughter of the family desperately wanted a child, but every time she would try, the child’s organs for an unknown reason, couldn’t handle the pressure in the ocean and would die. Desperate for a cure, she swam as deep as she could go to the sea witch, Hagger.

She begged for a cure, so her child could withstand the pressure of the ocean, but it was not needed for the witch soon gave her a cure. When she asked for the payment Hagger smiled a horrible grin and answered nothing. The young mermaid naively took this as kindness and left the cave with a hope for the future. This would be her fatal mistake.

When the child was born, he was immediately divergent from what he should have been. Parts of him were bioluminescent and sharp, which meant he was from the deep zones of the ocean. But his mother did not care, she took no caution in loving him with all her heart.

He grew up rather normally, he had friends and loved his family. He explored and went on adventures when he could. But on his 9th birthday disaster struck, when the Galra, a deep sea creature with a long and bitter rivalry with Altea, attacked. The Galra murdered the family one by one, until only the young merman was left and the witch Hagger has in front of him. All things come at a price, and now she was finally here to collect. As her Sickly black tentacles rose to grab him she thought of how lovely a companion he would be for her son, she gave him the ability to swim far below where the Altean Mermaids could reach for a reason after all, and she had to admit he was a lovely looking child.

But before she could finish her thought, she cried out in pain, as a trident had struck her through one of the tentacles. She looked over the boy to see that the Alteans had arrived with their king to stop them. They far outnumbered them so she had no choice to retreat.

“This won’t be my last visit here Alfor…. I will collect…” she sneered before she and her forces disappeared.

The king swam to the only child left alive in this family, he was too late to save them all. With sad and tired eyes the boy looked at the king.

“W-Where will I go? What should I do?” he sputtered. The king returned his sad eyes as he looked at the boy. He sat there for a long time before leaning down and hugging the child. “You will stay with me, in my castle, with my family. You will be safe…. You will have a new name.” The child sniffled before sobbing into the kings arms. He pet his head lovingly as though he was his own father.

 

 

“Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck man.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> how do i make it so it says there are going to be more chapters guys guys help  
> {edit} nvrmnd i figured it out are you guys proud of me?


	2. Deep underneath sun and time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance find a ghost ship...

“Hunk! Hurry up!” The tan boy cheered as they swam through a long sunken ship on the sea floor.

“Don’t be so loud Lance!” The other boy stage whispered as he tried to hurry after the other. “Aww don’t tell me you think there are ‘g-g-ghoostss’ here.” Lance giggled as he swam next to a rust covered opening in the floor. “What do you thinks down there?” He wondered.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, even if there aren’t ghosts here isn’t this place popular with those human things? What if they see us?!” Hunk gulped as he glanced around the long dead ship. It was true this peculiar ship was certain to have something around it. But even with this statement from hunk, the tan boy still wasn’t deterred, swimming into the whole in the floor, delving into the wreck.

The ship was covered in sand, rust and algae. For a human the place would be extremely heart breaking and distressing place. A grave site of many innocent, undeserving people. But to a curious Merperson like Lance, it was a treasure trove of items and trinkets, signs and information about the humans above. They didn’t know much about them, they never communicated and hid themselves from them in fear. So he liked to learn as much as he could from these deserted wrecks under the waves.

“And isn’t this like…. Disrespectful? To the humans?” Hunk whispered as he cautiously followed the Blue Merman. Lance scoffed in response, “Human dump there trash in our home, they should have thought about us stealing their stuff before then.” Lance was very passionate about the subject of humans, but not in the way most Merpeople were. He thought they were trash the way they disrespected everything, even themselves.

As they swam through the wreck, there was little to be found. Old dresses on corpses (that freaked hunk out), dishes and cups, also a bell. They then entered into a room, small, empty. Just as they almost left the room, Lance caught a gleam in the corner of his eyes.

Swimming into the back of the room and leaning into the sand, he rumbled his hands through the loose sand before finding something hard. Clutching it and putting it up to his eye, he saw a small circle of metal, with a gem at one end. Both he and Hunk gasped as they saw the diamond ring. You hardly ever see anything of importance down here. His years spent trying to decode the strange language humans spoke in, he had found they loved the diamonds, a shiny rock that served no purpose other than showing class.

But he had no idea what it could be for. It couldn’t fit over anything on his body, it was too small. So instead of lingering in this room he grabbed an old rope from his bag, both things from other wrecks, and ran it through the circlet, then running it around his neck to form a necklace. That’s the best he could do on such short notice.

That was when they heard a noise from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my chapters so short you ask? because
> 
>  
> 
> also I'll shoutout anyone who can guess what ship they're in (its p obvious)


	3. An unexpected song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS CHAPTERS SO ANGSTY IM SORRY

The noise was small, but it felt like thud in the quiet of the ship. Lance and Hunk whipped their heads around to see….

Nothing.

Water sat still, unaffected of currents, silent.

Suddenly a shadow passes over the door way and disappears down the hall. Hunk shaking of fear turns to hot tears seeping into the surrounding water, but silent. Hunk tries holding Lance in protection, but the quick boy silently glides out of his reach, towards the door. Before Hunk could gain the courage to move, lance was already glancing out of the door to see whatever monster passed them.

In the large room connected to the hall lance could see a silvery and long creature. Its scales shone in the light, a beautiful looking creature reminding him of an eel. Until it turned around.

Before Lance darted his head back into the safety of the smaller room, he caught a glance of the creatures face. Long gills along its back and face, a long face and mouth with sharp, glittering teeth. A pair of horns showing proudly on its head. And small, circular, and _empty_ eyes.

“What is it?” Hunk trembled at lance. Lance gulped.

“A sea serpent.”

Any hope that was in Hunks eyes disappeared as his face grew sickening green. But Lances worry soon turned to determination.

Slowly peaking around the corner while Hunk emptied himself unconventionally, Lance saw the creature with its back turned once again, looking at some fish remains floating in the other room. This was their chance, Hunk wasn’t as fast as him, but he was certain to escape with both his and his friend’s life. Weighing the options, wasn’t really well, an option. Soon the serpent would smell or hear, or in some other way find them.

Clutching Hunks hand, he darted from the room and down the hallway, away from the serpent. Hearing an earsplitting roar, he assumed that the serpent had caught on to them. Swimming through a different doorway to find a large room with many metal cylinders, but more importantly, an iron door still hooked to its hinges. Seeing this lance started pushing against the old iron with a loud creak but little movement. Hunk looked at lance and then the doorway, he looked to be thinking it over until he heard the thumbing and smashing of the serpent crashing around the hallways on their track.

With that Hunk too started pushing against the door, except now it actually giving way some to close more. The slamming and screaming didn’t stop though and only got louder as the monster approached. With as much force as the two of them could summon they finished sliding the door back into its place. Hunk leaned against the door as lance went to find a latch or something to seal the door.

Then he glanced over to the large cylinders in the room. All of them laid on their sides. With this Lance realized something.

“Hunk move!” lance screamed as he pushed at the side of the cylinder as it started to roll downwards, towards the door. Hunk, eyes widening and quickly sprinting out of the way. Then, with a loud crash, the cylinder crashed into the door, sealing it. Seconds later they heard the screeching, banging, and scratching at the door, Muffled by the blockade.

The two Mermen laid against the wall of the room, huffing and eyes wide. “I told you this was a bad idea!” Hunk cried into his hands, while Lance just looked at the new jewel around his neck. He had plenty of jewelry, but nothing from the humans. ‘Amazing’ he thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the screeching of the serpent die down. Soon after they, and the serpent, calmed down, they started searching for a different exit to this room.

“Great, now we’re going to die in an even stupider way than being eaten by a sea serpent, at least being eaten sounded heroic…” The yellow merman grumbled. Lance responding on this with just a glare, and continuing to look for an escape.

~

“Tell me Coran, do you know where lance is?” King Alfor inquired.

“Probably with Allura Your majesty, do you need me to fetch him?” The royal adviser responded.

“…No, but do go see where he is will you? Thank you.”

Coran bowed respectfully to the king and swam to the princess’s room.

…

 

“Allura! What do you mean ‘you don’t know where he is’?!” Coran never yelled, but at this point in time all calm was thrown out the window.

“I don’t know he just said he was going out!” Princess Allura yelled in reply.

“What am I going to tell the King?? That his son has just disappeared?”

“I-I don’t know! We’ll figure something out, just tell Father if he wants to see him that he’s laying down because he doesn’t feel well.” Allura responded. At the moment that was all she could come up with. She’d do better when she put more thought into it.

And with this Coran simply sighed and left the room.

~

“We’re gonna die here.” Hunk slumped as Lance continued looking for an exit. Finding none, he laid next to Hunk on another cylinder. They had long stopped hearing the serpents banging, if it couldn’t break through, then there is no way they could.

“…Do you have any snacks in that bag?” Hunk questioned. Lance just looked at him for a few seconds. “What!? I get hungry when I’m scared!” Lance sighed. ‘Ugh I can’t believe I’m so stupid. I even brought Hunk into this’ lance thought to himself.

Then, a loud scrapping noise came from the back of the room. Hunk and Lance simultaneously covered their ears with they’re hands in an attempt to shield they’re eardrums from the shattering noise.

“What the hell is that!?!?!” Screamed Lance as the noise continued, only getting louder as time slipped by.

A few seconds passed before it stopped, but that was no good either as the back wall of the room was ripped wide open revealing the sea serpent, angrier than ever.

“Oh no…” the tan merman whispered as Hunk Cried in fear. They were dead.

The serpent Dashed towards Hunk with a gaping wide jaw ready to devour as Hunk screamed. Lance quickly grabbed the sharpest thing in this bag, a small three pronged object, throwing it directly at the creature. The serpent let out a screech as the object impaled its eye, stopping it dead in its tracks. Turning its attention from Hunk to Lance, it roared in fury. Lance ducked out of the way as it barreled towards him. It slammed its face against the opposite side of the room, but was not deterred and raced towards lance once again.

Lance turned to swim away but found only a wall behind him, turning back to the monster to see it again swimming towards at him. It hit him like a truck against the wall, not biting him, but slamming him against the wall. Lance was certain he heard something snap as he hit the wall, and everything started to blur and spin. He could hear a voice calling out his name but it got distant and weak until everything went dark.

~

But then his eyes shot open as he heard Hunk crying and screaming. Blood was glistening down his hands as he held the serpents jaw at bay from chomping into him. How long was he out? A minute? Two? Seconds?

He felt so weak, he was so weak ‘I can’t do anything right’ he thought as he laid on the floor watching it all go on in slow motion. He felt so weak.

That was when he started humming, to a tune he had never heard before. A song that wasn’t his. It was soft and calming and the water around him seemed calmer than ever before.

Then his humming became singing. Lyrics he couldn’t understand as an echo of his voice surrounded itself. It was beautiful. It drew him in. into himself.

But it seemed he was not the only one entrapped by the angelic voice coming from him, as the sea serpents raging calmed and then stopped. Looking at the tan merman from which the music originated. It glided across the room towards him, slowly and softly, you could see in his lone eye was no longer rage. What was it?

The creature seemed to have no control of his body, and Lance was likewise, as he opened his eyes to look at the creature and raised a hand to its face, soft and gentle. Then, soft fingers turned sharp and jagged, ripping through the serpent’s scales and muscles and bones. It made no noise, as lance looked into its eyes the creature was only listening to his song. And nothing else. Nothing.

Blood seeped into the water as all life vanished from the creatures eyes. As Lances song stopped and He saw his hands. And he saw the creature. He saw what he had done. Was he still dreaming? He had to be. He would never…

Hot tears escaped his eyes as he saw what he had done. He had killed it, with his voice. It was dead. There was no going back.

He looked to his friend, and he saw something he never thought would be directed at him. Fear.

Hunk stuttered as he tried to speak, trying to find his own voice.

 

“Y-you’re… a siren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so i was in the shower when i realized the 'lance is a siren angst' is a lot like the 'keith is a galra canon angst' and really don't want to take that away from keith as a character, please don't think that was intentional it was an accident but story wise i want to keep the plot decision, as that's what the entire story was based on.
> 
> Also if you want to get a feel on what song lance is singing its https://youtu.be/kdQxFVwJvWk I'm pretty sure links don't work on archive so just know the video is called 'Beautiful New Age Female Vocal Relaxing Music for Meditation | Fantasy Art Landscapes in Background' I know long name but that's just what they called it dude i can't do anything about it
> 
> And btw i repeat stuff in lances head for a reason, because when i'm having an anxiety attack my head will just repeat that stuff over and over again making me sadder and sadder and driving me insane. that may just be me but idk, i like to include it when i write a character flipping their shit lmao.


End file.
